Losing Perspective
by Schemergirl
Summary: Dr. Jonathan Crane and Scarecrow have a chat in the time before the breakout from Arkham. Just what does go on in an insane mind?


Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: Movieverse. Jonathan Crane has a chat with himself in the time period before the break-out. This is a very different style and genre than what I usually write, so feedback will be greatly appreciated.

**Losing Perspective**

_Would you like to see my mask?_

Fools. All of them…. They underestimate their fear-

_-scream and cry-_

-until it becomes them, without anyone noticing. I've seen my fear, my damnation, the demon with the red eyes and the black skin and-

_-you kept calm. Because of me, you kept calm. I gave you control._

And control I had. Until, that, that _Batman-_

_Mr. Taste-of-your-own-medicine?_

Yes, him, he came along and ruined _everything_. There was Falcone and the drug supplies- he spoiled that too. For a while, I thought I was invincible, the common psychiatrist by day, biochemical weapon manufacturer by night- both jobs with a salary. Now it's all ruined.

_Why? Because he unintentionally made your mask real? Because he let me out, because I am more than a mask- because he made _you _my_ _mask? Your life is no longer split into light and dark-_

Shut up. What was that about control? Ah, yes. That wonderful feeling, knowing that the person- I refuse to call them patients, it implies that they're there out of their own free will- the person's mind, sanity, _everything _is in your hands, and you're free to subject them to _anything, _be it hallucinogens, scalpel-

-_me-_

-it's amazing-

-_like the way you are in my control-_

-and now I, the genius, the backbone of this operation, is sitting in some cell in Arkham asylum, the same place I work in. The irony of this makes me laugh, makes them call me insane- but insanity implies lack of control. Which I have. If I wasn't in control, if I wasn't the genius that I indeed am, the 'fear gas' wouldn't have been developed, and the League of Shadows- of course I know about them, a man like me likes to keep well informed… and the name Ra's Al Ghul was a dead giveaway.

_You were saying about the 'League of Shadows' and how you are in control._

Yes, yes. Their 'master plan' is nothing without me. You are nothing without me, the demon is nothing-

-_watch what you say. You might tempt Fate… or should I say: me._

You're just a bag, a mask! You come out only when I tell you to!

_No, I am-_

The doctors, my ex-co-workers, I've seen how they look at me now, when I don't eat or sleep or do anything but blink, stare and smile. Or maybe it's him doing the staring. Or the smiling, whatever. They look at me with pity- 'Oh, he's finally cracked.' How they _study _me. Again, the irony is not lost on me, or _him_. How it makes him laugh. It makes him laugh harder when they put _me_ in a straitjacket for something _he's _done.

_I've always been a part of you, haven't I? Hm? Didn't it say in your flashy textbooks that schizophrenia isn't a sudden thing, but a gradual build-up of symptoms-_

-Between the two of us, I'm the one with the PhD, so be quiet.

_Yes, but your mind absorbed that particular passage well. Schizophrenia is typically characterized as demonstrating disorganised thinking in an individual- not that they're an individual anymore! HAHAHA! Two people, one body-_

Which clearly isn't what's happening to me. Now, I need-

-_we need-_

-to think about what to do next. My, alright, _our _connections in the League of Shadows will probably get us out, and after that-

-_we can go and hunt down that demon. Wasn't it funny when I told him to lighten up? Haha-_

Stop that laughing. No, not hunt, that implies that the demon is a beast and that 'hunting' it will be an act of self-defense on our part.

_You don't know what you're talking about._

Yes I do.

_Fine, we'll go play, then. When the whole city is in chaos and panic and full of the human's fears, we will go in, poised, on a horse- like a dark knight, all chivalrous, haha!- and we will ride in and ask for a game or two._

Games? You make me laugh. Dr. Crane doesn't play games.

_But I do. And, oh yes... the demon will play. But the game is ours. We'll cheat, won't we? We'll win._

Looking at the list of ironies so far, I won't be surprised if we won't even run into the demon. I'm tired of talking to a mask anyway- am I even talking aloud? - I don't know- go to sleep, whatever you are, you… scarecrow.

_You've given me a name. How nice. You've made me real now._

Scarecrow? Very funny.

_That's it. You're mine, Jonathan Crane… Dr. Crane… _

Scarecrow.

_I'm the one in control. _

Scarecrow…?

…Am I, or are you… are you? Or… I am…

Scarecrow!

_Congratulations, you have become the fear. I'm sure you'll find one of those ironies you like so much in there somewhere. You have become Scarecrow, and no mortal can change that, including you. Speaking of fools, here they are. Take this chance- put on this meaningless mask. Yes, like that. Give them your pretty smile and watch as they regard you with pity and take you out of your confinement- you're used to it by now, to both pity and confinement- and smirk- you are not to be pitied, you have just been enlightened by your fear…Now, let me bring you justice!_

"Time to play."


End file.
